


Skipping

by cellomobile (elizabethbennets)



Category: Camp Half Russian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbennets/pseuds/cellomobile
Summary: shane and chef nick b, told through moments with skipping stones





	Skipping

Shane was worried.

What else should you feel when your life partner turns out to be evil and was flushed down the toilet for it (and your daughter dies and comes back as a ghost before anyone even tells you)? He sat outside of the toast shop, on the toast stairs. He could hear faint yelling about July 28th in tbe background. Jack, he guessed. Perhaps some important toast date? Shane didn’t care. All he cared about was if he would be able to go home.

“Hey, Shane, you alright?” A voice from the sky said.

“NO.” he yelled at the sky.

“Shane, I’m here now. I’m not in the sky.” It was………………………………………..CHEF NICK B.

“Oh.” He skipped a rock, but there was no pond. It just hit the pavement.

“Sooooo, what’s up boi?”

“I feel so lost! Like, CNB, I’ve been away from home for so long! I don’t even know if I’ll be able to keep my job at sonic. Plus, Ryan was evil! He got turned into a fish! We had a family. I wonder if he really ever cared about me………….” the skeptic vented, his brown orbs glowing with tears knowing that his question of if Ryan actually loved him would remain unsolved. He couldn’t even skip his stones. Feck this.

“Hey, hey, man. If he didn’t it’s HIS loss. Your great. I’d post a picture of you on Sunday Theory. I’d give you all my rocks, I know how you like to skip them.” Shane could hear the passion in Chef Nick B’s voice. Everything he said was genuine and from his heart.

Shane thanked him with that same sincerity. He left the room smiling.


End file.
